


Hurricanes and Rainbows

by Gonewiththeblizzard



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonewiththeblizzard/pseuds/Gonewiththeblizzard
Summary: I've always wondered how all the fighting and making up dynamic between them is, so here's my take!I hope you like it :)Set in 2018.





	Hurricanes and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how all the fighting and making up dynamic between them is, so here's my take!  
> I hope you like it :)  
> Set in 2018.

It was an unusually sunny morning in Chappaqua when Bill woke up. No noise could be heard except for birds chirping outside and his wife’s soft breathing. The few errant rays of sun that managed to penetrate the thick opaque curtains warmed his pajama-clad body. He turned around and looked at Hillary, tightly wrapped in all the covers she’d stolen from him. He hated when she did that, it was one of her most annoying habits, but he couldn’t help but smile seeing her sleeping so peacefully and warm. It almost made up for the fact that he’d spent most of the night shivering because he didn’t have the heart to wake her up and reclaim the covers. She’d come home very late last night and turned in at around half past three, after an after party that lasted longer than expected. He knew she needed to rest, but he was glad she’d had fun. He just hoped she wouldn’t be cranky like she sometimes was when she didn’t get enough sleep. 

He looked at his watch. It was still early, her first alarm was set for seven forty-five, followed by reminders every five minutes until she finally got up. Bill’s day was going to be a light one. He just had a business lunch with some potential donors for the Foundation and a photoshoot to promote his upcoming book, but he knew that his wife would be having one meeting after another starting at ten and finishing at around six in the evening, with nothing more than an hour to eat. After that, they were going to have dinner with friends. It would be long before she could be this relaxed again, and he wanted to make the beginning of her day the best possible. 

Bill kissed the back of her neck, his nose tickled when it touched her soft hair. He loved this length. It was almost shoulder-length and as beautiful and glossy as ever, even if tangled from sleep.  He dropped a few more kisses on her neck and threaded a hand in her golden locks. Her response was a less-than-friendly grunt, and she rolled over, so she was out of his reach. He chuckled. He’d better let her sleep for now and think of other ways to brighten her day. 

He got up and took a shower, before dressing up and writing a note for Hillary. He’d had an idea. With their dogs in tow, Bill strolled nonchalantly towards the store, basking in the beautiful morning, and pausing every now and then to chat with some neighbors. When he returned home with a bag of fresh baked salmon and jalapeno bagels and her favorite iced vanilla latte, Hillary was nowhere to be found. He realized it was half past nine, and he suddenly understood. He cursed himself, he shouldn’t have spent so much time talking with Tom Rose and discussing the plans for his mother in law’s funeral he and Hillary were going to attend next Saturday, and for which he’d already purchased a brand-new suit. As usual when he talked about topics like this, he’d lost track of time and now, she was probably mad at him. 

*** 

Hillary was in her office, and she was in a bad mood. She wasn’t quite satisfied with how her team were handling yet another unnecessary and despicable lie. She wanted to say something, to fight back, but her team told her it would only gain more exposure if she addressed it. Of course, they had a point, but Hillary couldn’t believe there were people out there who really believed there was a video of her raping and mutilating a young girl. It was deeply frustrating that people thought she was capable of such things. Frustrating and hurtful, and they were telling her not to do anything. 

She grabbed her phone, ready to find out what people were saying about her today. It was a habit everyone close to her discouraged, but she’d always defend her right to know. She wouldn’t be clueless if she could help it, even if it hurt. As soon as Hillary opened Twitter and saw Comey trending, her blood boiled. Her team had once again told her to ignore it, but she wanted to tweet a couple of things to that obnoxious egomaniac with a holier-than-thou attitude who wouldn’t shut up about an election where he tipped the scale in favor of the most incompetent man who’s ever walked this earth. She wasn’t a hypocrite, and she respected his right to speak out, just like hers was respected, albeit reluctantly. However, she also wished many outlets weren’t giving him a pass just because his book criticized Trump just like they would never give her one. In fact, they told her to go knit and wrote stupid hit pieces almost every week.  

Hillary was about to see what that leech had said now, when her screen showed an incoming call from Bill. Ugh, she wasn’t in the mood to talk to him now. She was still pissed off at him for what he did this morning. He’d promised to bring her breakfast and she’d waited and waited until she couldn’t wait anymore, or she’d be late. She only had time to grab a granola bar and with her packed schedule she hadn’t been able to eat properly until half an hour ago. She’d spent the whole morning hungry, and she could feel that he was about to provide her with a bullshit excuse to justify it. She almost didn’t answer, but she knew he’d keep calling so she’d better get over with it. 

“Hello” she said, trying her best to mask her annoyance. 

“Hi, honey. How’s my girl doing?” his chipper voice that on a regular day would have made her smile only irritated her further. 

“I’m fine, Bill. How are you?” he could tell by the tone of her voice that fine she wasn’t. 

“What’s going on, Hill? You sound pissed off” she sighed, and he continued. “Look, if you’re mad about this morning I…” 

“Yes, yes, you’re sorry, I know. You ran into someone, started talking about either golf or funerals and you lost track of time” on the other end of the line, Bill almost smiled, his wife knew him so well. “But at this point I couldn’t care less. Believe it or not, not everything is about you.” 

Bill fought the urge to snap at her, he knew it wasn’t going to solve anything. Instead, he opted for a smooth approach. “Alright baby, you’re right but I know you’re mad and I just happen to have the solution for all your problems. How about I drop by your office in half an hour and we can have some fun?” 

“Oh, fuck off, Bill! Not everything can be solved with sex! Some of us have real problems and I’m certainly not going to waste my time just because you can’t keep it in your pants. I’ve already wasted enough with your nonsense and I’m really busy. Goodbye.” 

Hillary hung up and she couldn’t help but feel a little bad after the way she’d spoken to him. She knew he was just trying to help, but she was just too angry everything felt like a personal offense.  

*** 

Hillary arrived home at quarter to seven, and she was still stressed out. The dinner was supposed to begin at half past six, so she was already late, and she still needed to tidy herself up after an intense day. 

“Hi, honey! Sorry I’m late. I just have to change my blouse and fix my makeup and we can go, alright?” she greeted Bill, who was reading in the living room. When he didn’t respond, she walked into the living room and positioned herself behind the couch, from where she could see his pajama-clad legs. She worried. “Billy are you ok?”

 “Yes” he answered without looking at her. She shrugged, figuring he was a little upset about her tardiness. Nothing they couldn’t talk through later. Right now, they needed to go. 

“Ok. Then hurry up and go change. Let’s see if we can leave in ten minutes” she told him and started walking towards the stairs. 

“I cancelled” she heard him saying, almost like in a whisper and she stopped dead in her tracks. “I called and told them we weren’t coming.” 

“What? Why would you do that? Are you sure you are feeling well?” 

“Yes, but I thought you were too busy” he replied, his tone was dead calm, and she was starting to suspect he was angry and ready to blow up. 

“What? C’mon Bill, it’s Mike’s birthday! We’ve already bought him a present. Yes, I’m busy but I was looking forward to relaxing with our friends.” 

“So, you were looking forward to relaxing with them and not with me? Why do you have time for their ‘nonsense’ and not mine, uh?” Hillary finally understood. 

“Is that it? You’re still mad because I was a little rude to you and this is your way of punishing me?” she was just as mad as him now. 

“Punishing you? Not everything is about you, Hillary.” 

“No, Bill, not everything is about you. God you’re such as snowflake, do I have to treat you with kid gloves now, so I don’t break your poor fragile heart with my mean, mean words?” her mocking tone irritated him further, but he didn’t respond. He knew she hated being ignored by him, and that was his best weapon. “You know what? I don’t give a fuck. If you want, you can stay here like a sulky child crying over something I said to you five hours ago, but I’m going to the damn dinner.” 

She stormed out of the room and upstairs. Bill willed himself to calm down, but it was to no avail. He stood up and went to search for his wife, his blood boiling. 

“You gotta treat me with respect, dammit. I’m your husband.” he screamed as he forcefully opened the door to their bedroom. Finding his wife in her black satin bra was the last thing he was expecting, and he couldn’t help but harden in spite of his anger. In fact, it added to it. 

Upon his unexpected entrance, Hillary wrapped her arms protectively around her body, feeling exposed, but that feeling was short lived. She knew the effect she had on him, she sometimes had a difficult rapport with her body, but he always made her feel confident. He made her feel sexy and desired, and now she planned to use it against him. She wanted to torture him. 

“Read my lips, Bill, I. don’t. care” she said and gave him a sultry smile. He was fuming, but Bill watched transfixed as she bit her lip and played with her bra strip, slowly lowering it down her arm and past her shoulder before putting it inits place again. Hillary moved her hands to her cleavage, and ran a finger first over her collarbone, then between her breasts, eliciting goosebumps on her skin. She was starting to get turned on, and Bill’s intense gaze following her every movement and the promise of heaven visibly straining in his pants weren’t helping. She cupped her full breasts and started massaging them as wet heat pooled between her legs. She couldn’t prevent a soft moan from escaping her lips, and quickly turned around before she lost control. She started the game, she wasn’t going to lose it.

Hillary put on a dark green shirt, its cool feel helped cool herself down a bit. She sat on her vanity and started applying red lipstick, completely ignoring Bill. It was her turn now, but Bill wasn’t going to have it. In three long strides he was next to her, and he grabbed her good arm, effectively making her stand up. She looked up into his blazing eyes. The unabashed fury she saw in them only excited her further, but she wasn’t just going to surrender without a fight. 

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Hillary asked and Bill smirked. 

“Let me go. I’m going to the dinner and there’s nothing you can do about it. Let me go!” she tried to get free, but he only pulled her closer, his free hand travelling to her round ass. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. 

“Like hell I am” Bill crashed his lips against hers, his tongue seeking access to her tightly shut mouth. She was trying so hard to resist but with every squeeze of her ass, her resolve waned. He moved his mouth to her jaw, then to her neck. Hillary started grinding against him, trying to get some friction. She had completely abandoned herself to him. 

Her hand threaded into his hair, urging him to continue his unrelenting ambush on her neck. He was imprinting his signature on her pale flushed flesh, but she didn’t care. She could only focus on the fire he was stroking in her core that only he could put out. Fortunately, silk scarves were back. 

“Fuck me” she whispered into his ear, followed by a full-blown scream of desperation when he didn’t react fast enough for her liking. “Fuck me. Oh God, fuck me, fuck me!” 

Bill smiled. She’d always been very impatient, yet he loved testing it. He loved to drive her to the point of no return where she was at his mercy. He now had the upper hand. “On your knees.” 

The authority in his voice caught her off guard, and her first instinct was to shake her head. She loved pleasuring him but the rebel inside her couldn’t bear being ordered around. 

“You’re not good at following orders are you?” Bill smirked. “I said on your knees!” he repeated, more forcefully this time. He grabbed her head and pushed her down until she was effectively on her knees. She looked up with her big blue eyes and a wave of tenderness washed over him. However, he knew that innocent look was just part of the game. A game they both loved. He pulled his pants and briefs down, exposing his rock hard manhood to her. He saw her inadvertently licking her lips and he smiled. Yeah, she really loved this as much as he did, if not more. 

“Now suck my cock. Suck my big hard cock” he grabbed it and brushed it over her pouty lips until she opened them and took it all in. He put his hand on her head, encouraging her to take him deeper as he fucked her warm mouth. When he felt a slight pang, he stilled, but Hillary didn’t stop. Suddenly, he felt it again, and again. It didn’t take him long to realize that his wife was scratching his member with her teeth. He was toying the fine line between pain and pleasure and he felt himself getting closer. Bill knew her, she wasn’t going to bite or was she? For a moment he was doubtful. He looked at her, and seemingly reading his mind, she grinned before digging her teeth a little harder on his cock, just enough to make him yelp. 

He yanked her hair, pulling her up to her feet. He was furious and incredibly aroused. He opened her shirt forcefully, buttons flying everywhere. He wasted no time in taking off her bra and latching his mouth to her exposed breast. He bit her already hard nipple, and she hissed. It was payback time. She arched her back and moaned, abandoning herself to an oasis where pain and pleasure met. She couldn’t form a coherent thought let alone express it out loud. Whenever she was with him, she was reduced to a babbling mess. “Fuck you, fuck me, fuck!”

Bill grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bed, where he collapsed on top of her. He kissed her, roughly and passionately pouring all his fury into the kiss. Unable to hold himself anymore, he made her lie on her stomach. He took off his own pajama shirt and quickly divested her of her dress pants and panties. She was so wet; he could see her folds glistening. He pulled her up so she was on all fours. He put his hands on her hips for leverage as he started slamming into her tight heat in a frantic rhythm. 

“You like this don’t you? You like making me so damn angry so I give it to you rough?” Hillary didn’t respond, she couldn’t. Bill gave her ass a firm spank and yanked her hair back. “Answer me, you little bitch!” 

“Yes!” she screamed, but her scream was followed by something that sounded like a sob. This attracted Bill’s attention. He wasn’t really hurting her, was he? Yes, he was mad, but he only wanted to make her feel good. He knew she loved it when pain mingled with pleasure, but was he being too rough? He’d certainly been rougher in the past and she had enjoyed it thoroughly. He looked at her wrist. She only got her cast removed a couple of days ago, perhaps she hadn’t regained all her strength yet. He decided to change their position to one where she wasn’t putting so much strain on her wrist. 

He pulled out of her and she whimpered. He turned her around and positioned himself on top of her, his gray eyes looking into her blue ones he loved so much. “You okay?” 

“Yes. Please, keep going” she told him truthfully. Bill kissed her wrist again before sliding back into her. She’d experienced a brief discomfort in her wrist and Bill had been as attentive as ever. No matter what, when, or how, he always cared about her wellbeing, about her. She loved him so much. 

Hillary was losing control. She wriggled and thrashed under him as he pounded into her, fast, hard and mercilessly. Filling and stretching her until he couldn’t go any deeper. Within seconds, she was coming around him. She bit his shoulder hard, trying and failing to muffle her screams. 

“You slut!” he whispered, relishing the pain as he worked on his release. His hand went to her swollen clit and flicked over it once, twice, thrice. Hillary moaned loudly when he hit her G-spot and she came again. She cursed his name as her walls gripped him like a vice, sending him tumbling over the edge with her. Bill held her tight as he emptied himself inside of her, a string of incoherent expletives left his mouth. Hillary was so raw she could feel his cock pulsing as he kept rubbing her sensitive clit, wanting to prolong her orgasm. 

She closed her eyes as he kissed her once more. Softly this time, taking his time to explore her sweet mouth, and Hillary felt not only like the most precious thing in his life, but in the whole universe. Bill stroked her flushed cheek tenderly, overwhelmed by his love for her. “My God, you’re so beautiful.” 

“Thank you” Hillary opened her eyes they locked with his. In them he could see all the gratitude, adoration, all the love harbored in her heart. She smiled softly and he felt that familiar fluttering in his stomach, just like the first time he saw her at Yale. Sometimes he found it funny that after all these years, he still fell a little more in love with her every second. 

She felt empty when he pulled his now-soft member out of her, but he wasted no time in gathering her in his arms and covering their cooling bodies. That was one of her favorite parts of having sex with him, how caring he was afterwards. She lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and drawing lazy circles around his navel with her finger as Bill played with her soft blond hair, lulling her to sleep. 

“I don’t like this, Bill” she said after a while in a small voice. He felt Bill tense almost imperceptibly and she quickly clarified. “Not the sex of course! I mean I love make up sex. It’s so hot and I always come so hard. It’s wonderful. I just don’t like the fighting part.” 

“I know, baby. Neither do I.” he reassured her and kissed her crown.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, you only meant well. God, I can be such a bitch. I’m so sorry, I’m just stressed out. They are driving me crazy” she told him. 

“Don’t worry, Hilly. I understand. I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have spent so much time talking with Tom this morning and I shouldn’t have taken your words so personally. Do you want to talk about it?” she reached out to kiss him. He was so understanding and sweet. 

“I love you” she told him before settling on his chest again and started venting. He kept stroking her hair and soon enough she was fast asleep. 

He kissed her forehead and pulled her warm body closer, relishing the peace after such whirlwind. For all her faults, she was person he loved the most in the whole world. With her, he was sure that after every hurricane, always came the rainbow.


End file.
